This proposal is to continue the development of a clinical data base for the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Uniform data is obtained on approximately 1300 new patients per year who receive treatment in the Adult Leukemia Center, The Childrens Orthopedic Hospital or at any of six affiliated oncology units. The data collected includes both the SEER (Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results) data and the CCPDS (Centralized Cancer Patient Data System) minimal data. The proposed work includes local uses of the data, participation in collaborative uses of CCPDS patient data and the provision of statistical support to local therapy studies.